Two Guardian Angels
by jamietheresa
Summary: Sister fic : What it would be like if John truly was a jerk and if Sam and Dean had a sister. Sucky summary, if you don't like abuse and a mean John Winchester then dont read. Let me know if i should bother going on with this.
1. Chapter 1

My brothers have always been my life. They looked out for me like guardian angels. I had always been their top priority, my safety came before everything. Before the hunt before our fathers orders. That's how my dad raised them but it also came so naturally to them. I was their baby sister so it was automatic.

So when my father told them they had to move out I was shocked. I was 16, Sam was 18 and Dean was 22. I didn't understand it, they didn't want to go and I didn't want to be left alone with our father. When we had protested Dad sent me to my room while he talked to Sam and Dean privatly. Afraid of my fathers tone I had run off to my room.

It was a surprise to me that I heard no yelling, I had thought my brothers would have fought hard. I thought wrong. It had been ten minutes before Sam and Dean entered my room looking solemn.

" What?" I asked quickly not liking the silence.

They sat on either side of me before Dean explained, " Dad wants us to move out. Thinks its time we grew up and got use to not being around you all the time. He wants to rebuild your relationship."

Deans tone told me he didn't agree with this one bit and it made me feel a little better. But panic was setting in as our conversation continued.

" He already found Dean and I and apartment about a half hour away from here. So were close just not to close." Sam continued.

I shook my head, " No. You can't go, I don't want you to."

They each comforted me like they did when I was twelve and being left alone for the first time. I had freaked out.

" When are you going?" I asked silently praying it wasn't for weeks and weeks.

" Tonight Kat." Dean stated sending me into a state of emergency.

My breathing pattern picked up to a point of hypervenilating. It was something I did when I was scared and panicing. Sam and Dean had always known the way to handle me when I got like this because it happened to often.

They lay me down so my head was againist Deans chest and my legs were layed across Sams lap. It was comforting because I could feel them right there for me.

" Its okay Kat." Dean breathed, " Breath just how we taught you."

I followed his insructions and listened to my brothers breathing. In through the nose out through the mouth, over and over until I could breath normally. They had done this since I was four and I had experienced my first thunder storm. Ever since that night I had hated storms and I couldn't be alone during them. It was something none of us understood but I just needed my brothers during them. Knowing they could protect me againist anything.

Sam wiped away the tears that were sliding down my cheeks. " Once were settled you can come and stay as long as you want no matter what Dad says." Sam explained with solid determination.

His statement made me better, knowing they weren't truly leaving. I nodded and let them pull me up. Downstairs I heard our father leave, probably to go to a bar.

" Great my first night alone and im going to be stuck with a drunk father." I mumbled sitting up.

" You'll be fine." Dean said kissing the top of my head.

" Come help us pack what little we have." Sam suggested pulling me to my feet.

We don't have a lot considering our father spends all money on hints and bars. So he never buys us anything. While I helped them pack I tried to forget why they were packing. It hurt and I really didn't want them to go. It wasn't until we were putting their small amount of boxes in the Impala, that I began to shake.

Dean pulled into a tight hug, " Call whenever okay Kat? No matter what time."

" Okay." I whispered, holding back the tears.

I turned to Sam and he smiled, " Come here." Sam pulled to him and I never wanted to move. He was my brother and I needed him to be around.

" This sucks." I groaned.

" Understatement." Dean laughed.

" Love you Kat." Sam said.

" You too."

I watched them get into the Impala. Watching them take off down the road scared me more than it should have. Everything about this felt wrong. None of it, made sense and I hated it.

That was the first night I wanted to run away. But his threating orders forced me to stay and forced me not to tell my brothers.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

It's been a month since Sam and Dean moved out. I was more miserable than I could imagine. My father rarely went on hunts anymore because he was too busy getting drunk and hurting me. Sam and Dean still went on hunts so they were gone more often than I had hoped didn't know about dad and I was too terrified to tell them.

I had one to look forward to though. Tomorrow night I finally got to go stay with Sam and Dean. I had only been there a couple times. It was the only times I felt safe. But I still had to get through this night with my father. Even worse he was getting drunk in the living room right now.

Downstairs I heard him tumbling around so I curled up on my bed praying he wouldn't come up. No such luck. My door banged open and the smell of alcohal hit me like a train.

" There you are you good for nothing killer." John snarled sending chills down my back.

He had adopted the idea that I had killed my mother. When I was six months old our mother died in a fire that started in my nursery. It had been a demon that started it there but he had been after me. So it was my fault that shes dead and he frequently reminded me of it.

" Not tonight, please." I begged backing away from him.

John grabbbed my arm in a death grip, making me yelp in pain. The last time he had broken my arm and he never took me to get it fixed so it was healing the wrong way. He knew that and used it againist me. He threw me off the bed and I screamed in agony until he slammed his hand down on my mouth. Damn what had my father become.

" Now your begging, that's pathetic, you don't deserve to look like her." He growled and grabbed me by my light brown.

John threw me on the bed and slapped me on the face hard enough to draw blood. I heard his belt coming loose and I tried to get away but it was no use. It hissed through the air and slashed againist my chest. I cried out as it stung my skin with hatred over and over. Each time was as painful as the next until tears were falling down my face. He stopped when my chest was raw and red, some blood had escaped my skin.

" Stop please! Im sorry!" I screamed as he threw me againist the wall. Johns foot connected with my ribs, forcing all air out of me. Pain shot through my chest like a racecar and it was worse than anything I had ever felt.

With one last kick he stopped and let me whimper in the corner. " You should be sorry. You killed my Mary."

I let it sink in as he left me. It was all my fault, all of it. She died protecting me because I was some freak. If I was never around then she would have never died. It was all as simple as that.

It took about ten minutes for me to get up from the floor. It took so much energy just to drag myself to my bathroom, where my first aid kit was stored. One look in the mirror and I cringed. My brown hair was tosled and my green eyes were puffy and red from crying. My cheek was bright red with a small cut that had stopped bleeding. The tank top I was wearing dipped to show my chest. No wonder it had hurt so badly, there wasn't anything to soften the blows. There was over ten lashes on my chest that were still bleeding and still stung. Gently, I poked at my ribs with my good arm and immediately yelped in pain.

" Yup, broken." I breathed and pulled off my shirt.

It took over an hour for me to stop the bleeding and bandage up my chest and ribs. I looked at my left arm and groaned. Above my wrist you could see where the bone was misplaced and crooked. It hurt like a bitch and made me sick. There wasn't anything I could do for it without alerting my father. The E.R. would call John in a second and it would all turn worse for me. My brothers would flip and never believe that John had done this to me. I mean he is their father also.

Slowly I pulled on light pajamas that wouldn't hurt me. I had finally found a positon on my bed that wouldn't hurt when my phone rang. When I saw it was Sam calling me I forced the tears to stop so I could answer.

" Hey Sammy." My voice shoke a little.

" Kat? You okay?" Sam asked curiously, deciphering my tone. He had always been able to do that, both of them had.

" Fine. Long night. Whats up?" I bit my lip to stop myself from groaning in agony.

He hesitated before saying, " Just making sure your still up for staying with us tomorrow. We'd be at the house around three."

" Of course I still want to come!" I stated too quickly.

" Kat is everything okay? Your making me worried." Sam said making me cringe a little. I hated worrying them.

" Im good Sam. I'll see you tomorrow." I hung up quickly before he could ask anything else. Sam had a way of making me talk no matter how much I didn't want to.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Kat **

**PLEASE review**

As soon as I woke up I growled in pain. My ribs were on fire and my chest felt like someone was stabbing it. Again it took about ten minutes for me to carefully get out of bed. It was already 12 in the afternoon so I knew I had to take a shower, knowing it would hurt like a bitch.

I peeled off my bandages and set the water to somewhat warm. No matter what I did it stung and I couldn't control my tears or whimpers. Damn I was so pathetic, how was I supposed to hide all of this from Sam and Dean? They know that I haven't been on a hunt since they left so I cant use that as an excuse. I could say I fell down the stairs, although they know im one of the most coordinated people on this planet.

" Yeahh, I'm screwed," I sighed, reapplying my bandages.

There was no use in doing anything with my hair because I could only use one arm. It was 1:30 by the time I was completely ready and packed, took longer than I hoped for. I lightly stepped out of my room trying not to make a noise. I didn't know if John was awake or not so I had to be careful.

Snores filled the hallway and I sighed in realief. Hopefully I wouldn't encounter him until I came home from Sam and Deans. Downstairs I tried to make myself some lunch with whatever we had left. Didn't work to well making everything with one arm. If I thought I could hide any of this I must be truly stupid.

An hour and a half later the sweet familiar sound of the Impala. I bolted up the stairs as fast as I could and grabbed my bag. I was at the front door before they even turned the knob. They jumped slightly when I threw open the door grinning.

It was a bad idea but I threw myself into Deans arms, letting that familiar safeness enter me. It was hard but I didn't yelp as Dean wrapped me in a hug.

" Jeez Kat its like you haven't seen us in years." Sam laughed, grabbing me in a hug.

" Just happy to get away." I said and shrugged. Immediately I regretted that move and they saw it. Shit.

" Damn Kat what happened to your face." Dean asked lightly taking my chin in his hand. I flinched happy they couldn't see the rest.

" Uhh my nails were to sharp." I lied forcing a tiny smiling.

It was obvious they didn't believe me but they let it go.

" Wheres Dad?" Sam asked.

I shut the front door so they couldn't go wake him up, " Sleeping."

Sam and Dean exchanged wary glances and I walked to the car. My brothers shrugged and followed me to the away from that house felt amazing and now I could finally relax.

I love Sam and Deans apartment , it was small but homey. It had the aura of safeness and calmness. The salt lines were hidden and everything was suprisingly clean.

" Home sweet home." Sam laughed putting my bag on his bed.

" How do you like being on your own?" I asked.

Dean shrugged, " It takes some getting use to."

" You can say that again. Its weird only having him to talk face to face with." Sam grinned playfully at Dean. Dean gave him a small punch making me laugh and completely regret it.

I have found out laughing and sobbing makes my ribs scream in pain. So I cant really do any of those.

Sam and Dean took me out for dinner and we hung out for a while, catching up. They told me all about their latest hunts and things that they have killed. To be honest I missed hunting, saving people, killing things, the famiy buisness. But I couldn't do any of that now because my father was to drunk.

I put on a fake face for my brothers so they would believe everything was okay. Of course they saw right through it but they didn't pressure me. If I wanted to tell them I would when I was ready. I wasn't ready.

That night Sam and I shared a bed just like we use to when we were kids. I felt safe next to him, like nothing could hurt me, not mean Dads and no monsters. I was safe and cared for here and I never wanted to leave. Everything was going great until I had a nightmare and the worst one to have while I was with my brothers.

_I was running through the house trying to get away, trying to get to a phone. He was coming for me, coming to beat me. _

_ " Im sorry!" I sceamed at my father as he yanked me to the ground. He grabbed my arm and kept twisting it the wrong way._

_ My screams didn't stop him and niether did my pleas for him to stop. The sound of my arm breaking echoed of the walls and my cries of pain followed. _

_ " Its all your fault shes dead. YOU KILLED MY MARY!" John bellowed yanking me up by my broken arm._

_ " Okay its my fault! Please Dad stop, im sorry!" I cried despertaly._

_ John pulled me to the couch and loosened his belt._

_ " Kat! Wake up!!" _

_ " No please Dad don't!" I begged as his belt hissed through the air._

_ " Kat wake up its okay." A voice yelled to me and woke me up._

I sat up faster than lighting. Then I staggered and cried out in pain from the displacement of my ribs. I yanked my bad arm out of someones comforting grip, yelping in pain. My whole body was trembling and I didn't want to open my eyes, afraid I'd see him.

Warm, familiar hands were placed on either side of my cheeks. " Kat look at us." Dean breathed calmly.

I opened my eyes and cried in relief. Sam and Dean were hovering in front of me looking scared and worried.I threw myself at them and they held me until I whimpered in pain. Sam adjusted me againist him so I wasn't hurting.

" Damn Kat, I have never heard you scream like that. What happened to you?" Dean demanded gently.

" You wont believe me and you'll just be mad." I whispered digging my head into Sams shoulder. Sam gently rubbed soothing circles on my back.

" Kat. We believe anything you say. The only time you lie is to get out of doing chores." Sam explained softly.

I felt something warm on my chest. I looked down, making Sam and Dean look also.

" Shit K! Your bleeding." Dean yelled and took off his overshirt. Sam helped me out of my sweatshirt so I was only in my tank top.

They both gasped at my blood covered bandages. " Dean get the first aid." Sam ordered as he pressed Deans shirt againist the wounds.

I groaned in agaony at the touch of the shirt. It felt like my chest was on fire again. Dean came flying back into the room with the first aid.

" We have to take off the bandages okay?" Dean said as a warning.

I couldn't stop them if I wanted to. I tried despertly to hold my whimpers but I didn't fool them.

" Careful of my ribs." I gasped when Dean got to close to touching them.

" Oh God." Sam whispered as he and Dean saw the lashes and the bruising.

Sam went to hold my left arm but I flinched away. " Its broken I think." I explained.

" What happened to you little sister." Dean breathed in an uneven voice as he fixed me up.

I let a few tears fall as Sam ran his hand soothingly through my hair. It was done, my façade was over.

" He was so mad at me I don't know if he really was or because he was drunk," I breathed and continued, " He wanted to punish me for what I did and I deserved it. It kept getting worse and worse until it was every night. It all hurt but I deserved it."

My brothers mouths were set in fine lines.

" Please don't tell me Dad did this, Kat please." Dean begged silently looking deeply at me.

I turned my head away knowing they didn't believe me. Our Dad was their hero and role model, he taught them everything. Why would they believe their moody teenage sister.

Dean gently took my face in his hands and foced me to look at him. I couldn't tell if he was mad or terrified.

" Please." Dean whispered, needing to know.

" It started the first night you left. Dad was so drunk and he came after me. I tired, God I tried to get to the phone but he wouldn't let me. He said it was all my fault and I believed him and stopped trying to fight it."

Sam tensed under me and Dean was frozen staring wide-eyed at me. I didn't like the way they were so quiet and still. It was like the calm before the storm. It was hard to tell if they believed me or not.

" What did he say was your fault?" Sam spoke first.

" Mom's death. H-he said it was my fault she got caught in that fire. He was just telling the truth though." I stuttered letting the tears finally fall.

Sam balled his fists againist me and I felt his body shaking. Dean stood abruptly and began pacing. No one said anything because if they did someone would blow. The tension was so strong that it took a good ten minutes before my brothers calmed down.

" I cant believe him. That son of a bitch!" Dean yelled making me flinch because of how much he sounded like Dad. He automatically caught that and bent in front of me.

" Sorry. Kat there was no way in hell moms death was your fault. You were six months old!" Dean forced me to listen to his words but I still didn't believe that.

" Your not going back there ever again." Sam said sternly.

" P-Promise." I whispered.

" Promise." Sam and Dean said in unison.

I leaned into Sam and said, " Thank you."

" Come here little sister." Dean sighed calmly and lifted me so effortlessly in his arms. I held on to him with my life as he leaned againist the head board of Sams bed. Sam sat on the other side of me and I felt truly safe.

Never would I have to go back to our Dad. They wouldn't let him hurt me ever ever again. As long as I stayed with them, no one would hurt me, no one would touch me. I was free and I dozed off on that thought, nightmare free.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys sorry I accidently readded chp 3. It was like 2 in the morning so my bad. Heres the real chp 4**

Sam and Dean gently woke me up when daylight filled the room. Everyone still remebered last nights scene and wasn't going to forget it. They explained their plan to me and I loved it.

We'd go back to the house and Sam would grab some of my stuff real fast while Dean chewed out our father. Me? I'd stay in the car so I wouldn't have to face him. Then we were gone, didn't know where or how far but we would not stay here. We needed to get far enough so I could get my arm and ribs fixed before our Dad could find us. After that we'd run, run until they could get custody of me. There was no way in hell I would ever be placed back with my father.

" I'm sorry." I whispered.

They rounded on me, " Why?" Sam asked caoustiously.

" For ruining your view of him. That's why I never told you, he was your hero."

Dean looked at me like I was stupid, " Kat. This is not your fault. He is the monster, all of this is on him." Dean explained softly but with a fierce tone that forced me to believe him.

" Come on." Sam smiled and took my good hand.

The drive to the house was quiet but Sam sat in the back with me, to douse my fears. When the house loomed inot view I began to shake involuntarily.I wasn't going to say I wasn't scared because I was terrfied. Sam and Dean both had their faces set in a im-not-taking-any-bullshit way.

" We'll be right back Kat." Dean said before getting out with Sam.

I nodded and kept my eyes glued on the house. They didn't bother knocking and I swore I could hear the front door slam. I was glad I was outside because I was pretty sure the roof was going to blast off. I knew Dean would be screaming at Dad and Sam would be getting everything he ever saw me use.

I didn't get how Sam and Dean believed me. I mean he was their Dad and they automatically believed me. It felt good to know that my brothers were taking care of me.

I backed up to the opposite side of the seat as I saw Sam and Dean stoem out with my father high on their tail. Sam kept coming toward me as Dean spun on my dad.

" You are never ever going to touch her again, I don't care how drunk you were, you're a monster!" Dean yelled at him.

Johns face was bright red with anger and it sent chills down my spine. Normally I was on the wrong side of that face and I payed the price for it. So automatically I flinced and curled up in the seat.

" Come on son, calm down." John said trying to sound sad.

" Calm down? Dad your own daughter is petrified of you." Dean raged on in a disgusted tone.

Sam opened the back and threw in a couple of my bags. He saw how scared I was and turned to Dean.

" Dean." Sam called and nodded to the car.

He nodded and threw one last disgusted look at John. Sam climbed in the back and leaned me againist him.

" Sammy! Come on guys. Kat im sorry!"

I flinched and Sam pulled me closer. " Don't even try and talk to her." Dean forced his words at John like daggers.

Dean got in the drivers seat and flored the car. None of us looked back.


	5. Chapter 5

" Kat!" Someone yelled making me wake up.

I tried to get my breathing under control as Sam and Dean looked at me with worried were in a motel room and I had just had another nightmare about John. They came so frequently that Im not sure who gets less sleep, me or my brothers. We didn't know where we were going yet but it had to be far from John.

" I don't feel so well." I mumbled and hurried to the bathroom as quick as possible.

I dropped to my knees over the trashcan and heaved everything I had eaten in it. I groaned at how gross I felt, I was hot but cold, and I could not stop shaking. Sam rubbed my back as Dean got me a glass of water. I drank a few sips so I wouldn't get sick again. I washed my mouth out. Dean felt my forhead and his face dropped.

" Damn Kat your freaking hot." Dean paniced.

I gave a small smile, " Thanks but sorry not a fan of incest."

Dean rolled his eyes and Sam helped me up. " At least you still have your sense of humor." Sam smiled.

Sam tucked me in like I was a little kid and Dean got me some medicine, hopefully I'd keep it down. I let my eyes close wanting more sleep, in seconds my brothers believed I was asleep.

" We need to get her to the hospitial Dean." Sam sighed.

" I know Sammy. But they might call Dad and I don't want him anywhere near her." Dean explained in a tired voice.

" Why don't we get CPS involved? Although I'd hate to have her talk about that again. Its tearing her apart." Sam said and I cringed. CPS… crap.

" Exactly but I guess we need to, the sooner he can't get to her the better."

I hid a smile as I really did fall asleep. They were really going to get me away from him. I'd be safe.

It only felt like a minute before I was woken back up. Dean was looking out the window and Sam was tornadoing through the room, gathering all our stuff.

" Whats going on?" I yawned and slowly sat up.

" He has a bolo out on our damn car. The cops are out there, we have to make a run for it." Sam explained helping me into a sweatshirt. Gently he pulled my arm over his shoulders and picked me up under my knees.

" Hes trying to find us?" I paniced and my voice rose a little. No he couldn't find us, please no.

" Kat he wont be anywhere near you I promise." Dean promised before checking out the window again, " Okay they went into the office, its now or never."

Dean grabbed the bags and Sam carried me out to the car. Sam got in the back with me as Dean threw the car into drive and sped away before the cops even saw us. There had only been one patrol car so they didn't realize we left.

" That was close." Sam breathed, repositioning me.

" Too close." Dean said.

I leaned my forehead againist the cold window. The heat from my fever was fogging up the glass around my head. I could hardly feel the coldness of it and that scared me.

" Kat?" Dean asked after about an hour of driving.

My breathing had picked up considerably and I was freezing but I didn't even realize it. Damn I didn't feel it took a few seconds for me to realize Dean was looking at me in the rearview mirror.

" Hmm?" I answered slowly.

A warm hand was placed on my forehead and I leaned into it. Sam cursed under his breath, " Dean she is burning up."

" Sammy don't talk so loud." I groaned before focusing my eyes out the night.

My brothers conversation wasn't registering in my head so I just stared out the dark highway. There were no houses or signs just one road with two lanes. Endless trees and bushes surronded us. Where the hell were we? That didn't matter when I saw the pair of headlights speeding at us. They were weaving and I had a feeling they either didn't see us or worse… they did.

" Dean!" I screamed when he didn't realize the headlights smack dab in front of us.

Dean tried to swerve but the truck clipped the front of the Impala sending us off the road and rolling. Pain was shooting at me from every direction until it all got too much. Darkness grabbed me in a cold grip and dragged me away from the scene ahead.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey. Im back. I know I haven't updated in a year. I lost intrest in this story but today I found a few more chapters for this and thought **_**What the Hell?**_** And posted it. Sorry for those who were waiting so long but I will try and finish this but no promises.**

My dreams were full of John and pain. Sometimes I thought I woke up but it had made no sense to me. A filthy guy would be hovering over me with a half toothless grin. My forehead would feel like it was throbbing and at one time I swore this guy was stitching up something on my face. None of it made sense, especially the cold metal around my ankle. All I wanted was to wake up to Sam and Dean.

It was only thanks to a freezing hand against my arm and a needle that I woke up. Some old lady with crazy, natty white hair was next to me. Her skin was pale and her eyes were an evil grey that made me cringe. She was injecting me with something that made me feel like I had the worst case of the flu, just not the puking part.

Once she pulled out the needle and stopped the bleeding I shot up on the tough bed. She gave a gasp of surprise at my quick movements. Pain shot through my arm and chest. There was a new tenderness in my head that made me completely dizzy. The old lady grinned at me as I tried to back away. The thing that completely sucked was, I was chained to the bed by one ankle.

All of this wasn't right, I had last scene a truck run into us. We went flying and pain had eaten me whole. I wasn't in some hospital I was in a cabin.

"Oh dear your awake." The old lady clapped her hands in happiness.

"Who the hell are you?" I growled.

"Now now don't talk that way. I'm Anna, former hunter." She explained and I immediately paled there was only one reason a hunter would chain me to a bed.

"What do you want? Where are Sam and Dean?" I said as my voice rose.

"Your brothers are a little tied up because they weren't behaving. A fine hunter by the name of John has been looking everywhere for you, he said your brothers took off with you and he wanted you back."

I was correct he really was looking for us. If John wanted to find us then he would. He probably had more connections to hunters than anyone in the world. He couldn't just leave me alone.

"No. Please tell me you didn't call him!" I cried letting tears fall down my face.

Anna frowned and said, "Of course I did. Now just sit tight."

I couldn't breathe; he wasn't supposed to ever find me. Sam and Dean promised I'd never have to be anywhere near him. My whole body ran cold and I felt sick all over again. Then I realized what I was doing, I was hyperventilating.

"Henry dear! The sedatives, she's not looking to good." Anna called down the hallway. A pair of footsteps bounded into the room.

It was the same guy that had been hovering over me. He smelled of dirt and sweat and looked like he hadn't showered in days. His whole face was caked in dirt but he didn't seem to notice. What I did notice was the syringe in his hand.

"Sam, Dean!" I screamed as the guy got closer.

Henry tried to grab my arm but I didn't let him. With my unchained foot, I kicked the needle out of his hand and it went flying. Then I used both my feet and kicked him hard in the chest. Henry went flying to the floor with a muffled _oof. _

"Get away from me!" I yelled at him.

"Calm down sweetie." Anna tried soothing me but it wouldn't work.

I couldn't breathe clearly and it hurt my ribs. But I didn't care I couldn't control it because he was coming for me. Tears ran down my face and I trembled uncontroably.

"Henry." Anna said in a dead voice and nodded toward the hallway. He nodded and left.

I had my knees pulled to my chest even though it hurt and burned. My ribs were on fire and my lungs felt like they were slowly closing off. Footsteps ran down the hall and into the room.

"Kat." Dean yelled and in seconds they were both next to me.

Dean pulled me against his chest and Sam laid my legs across his lap. I fisted my hand in Dean's shirt and dug my head in his shoulder. He ran his hand soothingly through my hair and I shuddered under the warmth.

"Breath Kat, come on your hurting yourself" Sam whispered and eased some of my trembling. For a while I couldn't breath and finally they calmed me down enough too talk.

"He's coming, y-you promised." I cried quietly.

"I know Kat." Dean breathed in my hair.

Sam turned weary eyes on Anna and explained sadly, "You can't let him have her. Please you have to let us go."

"I can't do that." Anna said almost sympathetically.

"The hell you can't. Its easy just unchains her and give me my car." Dean growled and I could hear his heart rate pick up. "She's sick and needs a doctor, letting our father near her would make it all worse."

"Your father saved my life once; this is me paying him back."

We all stared wide-eyed at her; she was doing this out of a debt. It was unbelievable; there was something seriously wrong with her. I backed away further into Dean and he wrapped his arms protectively around me. I let my eyes close not really wanting to give in to how sick I felt but just wanting to get away.

"Sleep little sister, it'll be okay." I heard Dean lie before I fell asleep. We all knew it wasn't going to be okay.


End file.
